


Goodnight

by Writingispeaceful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingispeaceful/pseuds/Writingispeaceful
Summary: It was the end of something beautiful.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Teen Wolf series finale so don't read unless you watched it.

4 heartbeats.

It rained.

It rained bullets,once again.Theo's ears started ringing as he lying on the ground,trying to dodge all the bullets.No he didn't hear the yelling,he didn't hear the screaming.He didn't want to.He only heard heartbeats.

4 heartbeats.

Theo moved his palms from his ears and opened his eyes.No more shootings.He saw 4 shadows and 2 glowing eyes.

,,Scott?" Theo asked  
,,Is everyone okay?"

3 heartbeats

,,I think so," Melissa said getting up 

She cleaned the dust off of herself and helped Nolan get up.  
Lydia squinted her eyes and picked up one of the shells.She walked pass the dead bodies.

3 hearbeats.

,,These aren't regular bullets," Lydia said, ,,Wolfsbane."

3 heartbeats

Theo panicked and looked around.He checked himself and Melissa for wounds.Then he saw something terrifying.

Liam was lying on the floor,covered in blood.He breathed heavily.His wounds started to turn pitch black like his blood.

,,Liam!" Scott yelled

Theo ran towards Liam.Every step made his knees weaker.Theo was on the edge.

4 heartbeats.

Theo grabbed Liam's hand in hope to take his pain away,but it didn't work.

,,It's okay...It doesn't hurt," Liam barely said

His hearbeat was getting slower.Blood was coming out from the edges of his mouth.

,,Liam,no..." Theo whispered letting tears soak his cheeks  
,,I said I wouldn't die for you,I guess I was wrong," Liam chuckled causing him to cough out blood.

Liam put his hand on Theo's cheek.

,,All of you made my life so much more interesting," Liam said, ,,Even Stiles."

Stiles chuckled as he silently sobbed.

,,Don't do this you bastard," Theo growled

Liam's hand slipped off Theo's cheek leaving a bloody trail.

3 heartbeats.

,,Goodnight," Theo whispered


End file.
